


Five conversations SG-1 had after Aliens Made Them Do It

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations SG-1 had after Aliens Made Them Do It--a prompt from the Five Things community on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five conversations SG-1 had after Aliens Made Them Do It

1\. The sex was terrible, and Sam and Jack are doing their best to avoid looking at each other as they trudge back to the 'gate, sans weapons and without anything to show for their two-day stay.

Even Daniel is quiet, trying to remember that he should just stay out of it, not say anything, and mind his own damn business.

He catches Sam darting a look at Jack again, and forsees endless months of tortuous conversations.

"Oh, for heaven's--would you two get over it already? Yes, you both sucked. It's not like you had an _audience_ or anything that might make you nervous. Jeez."

Sam's mouth drops open, and Jack is glaring. Teal'c raises an eyebrow at Daniel.

Daniel shrugs, a little embarrassed, now. "Sorry."

Teal'c mouth quirks. "I believe there's a saying that practice makes perfect."

Sam's the indignant one, now, and Jack looks furious. Daniel's watching them both to see if he should run, but Sam's anger is melting. She lets out a short laugh, tries to stifle it when Jack turns his glare toward her, but her mirth only dissolves around her fingers until she's bent over, helpless.

And Daniel can see Jack trying to work up his anger, but he's thawing, too, until he finally sighs and rolls his eyes. Sam's getting herself back under control, and Jack holds his hand out and she takes it, and there's a moment Daniel has to look away because some things are too private to watch.

 

*_*_*_*

2\. "Men are perverts," Sam says, breaking the awkward silence as she rinses out her hair.

There's no response from the shower next to her. It's not like Vala to be silent at any time, and it's a little eerie.

Sam tries again. "Vala, I'm sorry--"

"I'm not." Vala's voice is low and quiet and more serious than Sam's ever heard her before. Her shower shuts off, and Sam can hear Vala's footsteps and her own heart pounding.

She's still soapy, but she grabs her towel anyway, wraps it quickly around her and almost lands on her ass when she slides on the smooth tile.

Vala looks up, her eyes haunted and her shoulders tense.

Sam catches her balance, draws a breath. "Really?" She's surprised at how hopeful she sounds.

Vala looks away, but nods.

Sam smiles slowly, and when Vala looks back, it's to a smug grin and crossed arms.

Vala blinks.

Sam says, "Okay, then." She stretches slowly, casually. "I don't know about you, but I need to finish my shower. And mine's still on."

Vala lifts her eyebrows, and then she's standing, matching Sam's smile with a lazy one of her own.

 

*_*_*_*

3\. "I _knew_ you'd be good, Muscles, but you surpassed all my expectations."

Teal'c smiles with his eyes and pulls on the hand trespassing on his bare chest, tugging Vala until she slides onto him, her legs on either side of his hips. She splays her hands on his skin, slides them up and over his shoulders, down his arms.

She leans over him and nips at his collarbone, and Teal'c raises a hand and tangles it in her hair, massages her scalp, and she raises her head and kisses him, open-mouthed and languid. They break apart, and Vala lays her head below his neck.

Vala murmurs, "This doesn't mean anything other than what it is." Teal'c doesn't say anything, but he tightens his arms around her, communicating his agreement.

They lay like that, not asleep but drowsy, and neither needs to say anything else.

 

*_*_*_*

4\. They both know the other is awake long before either speaks. Finally, Daniel takes a stab at saying something. "Er..."

"Yes, Daniel?" Jack says, a lot more calmly than he feels. He's on his back, looking at the ceiling and not-- _not_ \--at Daniel next to him.

Daniel's sneaking him a glance, damn it, and he says, "Did we--"

Jack doesn't answer.

Daniel tries a different tack. "Do you remember--er--"

Jack turns his head and gives Daniel his best poker face. "Do I remember what, Daniel?"

Daniel searches Jack's face for a second, and then relaxes. "Oh, we _did_."

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack says, looking back at the ceiling. "How do you--"

"Jack," Daniel says.

Jack thinks that in another two seconds he'll have to look back over, but he fights it as long as possible. Finally, he turns, catches Daniel's level gaze and his breath catches, just a little.

"Yeah," he says, finally, and he wonders if it'll be enough.

 

*_*_*_*

5\. Sam wakes up first, the sun slanting into her eyes, her limbs comfortable and heavy. She's touching Jack on one side and Teal'c on the other, and the warmth from their skin keeps her drowsy.

She shifts, her bare legs sliding over each other as she flips, and for a second, she tries to panic. But then Teal'c's breathing changes, and he opens his eyes, and all her anxiety about this--about _them_ , melts away.

"Hi," she says, smiling a little stupidly, and Teal'c gives her that half-smile back and trails a finger over her abdomen, to her hip.

"Insightful, Sam," Daniel drawls from the other side of Jack, and Sam just grins more.

Jack mutters something and turns over, settling closer to Sam, and she can feel Daniel pressing up behind him, the movements transmitted to her body through Jack's.

When he speaks, Jack's words vibrate against her neck and cause her to shiver.

" _Good_ morning, campers."

"Indeed."

 


End file.
